the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack at the Amusement Park
Attack at the Amusement Park is the tenth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot Two days after visiting Vinyl Valley, the stuffed animals arrive at the Amusement Park to see the new workers that Tim has recruited. After exiting the limo, they arrive in Tim's office where they wonder if they can see the Amusement Park's newest recruitments and Tim obliges, stating that they are prized guests there and that they can even see the workers before they perform. Jimmy the Clown is quick to interrupt this by claiming that the Amusement Park wouldn't be a float without him although Tim says that all of the workers that pitch in make the Amusement Park successful but Jimmy begs to differ and begins insulting the workers one-by-one, believing that clowns make the business. An angered Tim ultimately scares off Jimmy to go back to his duties, he apologizes to the stuffed animals for his frustration against the troublemaking clown but the stuffed animals are okay with that fact. Tim then goes to explaining what will be happening for the Amusement Park's big show, saying that Jimmy will attempt at making children laugh, Ron and the acrobats have some new tricks that they have been waiting to show off for a while, Harness and Mr. Bakersfield are going to do the best lion-taming trick according to the latter, Garrett has the Goldfishes practicing jumping tricks just for this occasion, Harry is going to serve customers hotdogs in the best way possible, Keith will be juggling cotton candy to the audience and Bradley is going to try to lift 1,002 pounds. The Red Bear is curious about what Genevieve will be doing as Tim seemingly forgot about her when doing the lineup of what the Amusement Park workers will be doing for the event. Tim admits that he almost forgot about the fortune teller and the stuffed animals begin to tease Tim that Genevieve might have needed a list all to herself as they begin noticing Tim's clear infatuation towards her, even more so when he mispronounces her name as "Gorgeous-vieve". All of the stuffed animals go back to teasing after that until Jingle is able to stop them, Tim explains that she will be doing something special by predicting a lot of futures that night. The stuffed animals immediately head back to teasing once Tim is done talking but they are shut up by Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio's maternal first cousin Black-eyed Jake who lets Tim finish his speech and the ringmaster of the Amusement Park states that since he is done explaining, the stuffed animals will now meet the new recruitments. Tim and the stuffed animals leave his office to see who the new workers are: they do as the recruitments are revealed to be a brother-sister duo of trapeze artists named Davyon and Jemima Johnson and a brother-sister duo of elephants named Jumbo and Largina. Once done with the introductions, Davyon says that he will give the stuffed animals and everyone else at the Amusement Park a live performance with him under his rapper name DJ DJ when the show is over. On the stage of the Amusement Park, Tim welcomes everyone in the audience to the Amusement Park's Biggest Show Yet, unfortunately, it never begins as when Tim gives the signal, Master Baby's camper van lands on a road near the Amusement Park and residents of the vehicle Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk out, scaring off most of the audience save for the stuffed animals who are ready for a fight. Before the battle can start, Master Baby introduces Bedtime Bear and the rest of the stuffed animals to a massive army of robots he created to make this fight more interesting and afterwards, Bedtime Bear gives the orders for Tito and Antonio to take on Almindore and Banana as well as the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens to face the robots while he dukes it out with Master Baby for a third time. Both groups obey, leaving Bedtime Bear and Master Baby alone on the stage to begin battling, Master Baby starts it off by attempting a clothesline but Bedtime Bear dodges and puts him in the German suplex position, however, Master Baby counters with four punches to Bedtime Bear's head and nails him with a running single leg high knee. Looking to end it off early, Master Baby goes for a vertical suplex powerslam on Bedtime Bear but he counters by knocking down the toy toddler with a modified lifting reverse STO. Elsewhere on the stage of the Amusement Park, the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens are fending off Master Baby's robots and Milo and Evan think of ways to deactivate them as they don't go down for very long. Milo comes to a conclusion that maybe they can take out their robotic hearts which will thereby deactivate them. They attempt to do so as Milo superkicks one of the robots goes up to a trapeze to knock out said robot with a diving DDT, Evan then opens up the section where its robotic heart is located and pulls it out, thus deactivating it, making Milo right in his speculation. Renata states that they should pull out all of the robotic hearts as they can as he nails one of them with a sitout facebuster and deactivates the robot by pulling out its heart, leaving only 998 robots to deactivate. Luckily for Milo, Evan and Renata, the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens have their backs as Jingle hits one of the robots that came up to Milo with a spear before deactivating it by ripping out its robotic heart, making the total of robots down to 997. On the other side of the stage of the Amusement Park, Tito and Antonio take on Almindore and Banana in their second battle. It begins with Almindore and Banana attempting to attack Tito and Antonio but Tito counters by hitting Almindore with a spin kick and Antonio knocks out Banana with a chokeslam. However, their fight is not done that quickly as Master Baby's henchmen reach their feet and try attacking Bedtime Bear's brothers again but they counter as they both kick them down followed by Tito and Antonio hitting Almindore with a running single leg dropkick/legsweep combination and once that is done, they hit Banana with a tiger buster/reverse STO combination. Despite that, Almindore gets back up to face Tito and Antonio but is soon met with a big boot courtesy of Antonio after the chipmunk attempted a clothesline to knock both bears down, afterwards, Antonio hits Almindore with a muscle buster followed by Tito going up to the trapeze in order to perform a diving double foot stomp on Almindore. After that is done, Banana gets back up to fight off Tito and Antonio as he tries to hit both of them with a pele kick but Tito counters with a punch to Banana's face, once that is over with, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver/inverted DDT combination to knock him down, ending their battle. Elsewhere, it is known that the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens have deactivated 994 robots as they are now down to three automatons. Robot Three attacks first, grabbing Renata by the skirt which ultimately leads to it being pulled off to reveal that she is wearing white panties with hearts on them. Renata is able to escape the clutches of Robot Three though, knocking it down with a sitout facebuster before beginning to run, she is stopped as Robot Three hits her with a discus elbow smash to the back of Renata's head and pulls her by her panties until her butt crack is seen, before they can be fully pulled off, Evan pulls Robot Three down by applying a rear naked choke and making him pass out, followed by Evan tearing out his heart to deactivate him. After Robot Three is defeated, Evan sees Renata's butt crack as he walks away from the deactivated machine, which the news reporter tries to hide by pulling up her panties to hide her butt crack and apologizing for that little tidbit but states that he would have had to see her naked if they we're going to have children one day, Evan questions what Renata means but he is distracted when she says that another robot is coming towards them. Robot Two claims that he will be harder to defeat than Robot Three but Evan and Renata beg to differ as Robot Two looks up to see Milo hanging from a trapeze before hitting him with a diving DDT and leaving Evan and Renata to do the rest of the beatdown as Renata nails Robot Two with a sitout facebuster followed by Evan hitting it with an inverted double underhook facebuster and afterwards, Evan and Renata use a double-team maneuver by knocking down Robot Two for good with a powerbomb/double knee backbreaker combination. After that is over, Renata rips out Robot Two's heart to deactivate him. However, there is still one last robot as the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens would find out when Robot One shows himself, also revealing that he is the largest robot out of Master Baby's robotic army. As a result of his size, he becomes arrogant in the fact that he believes that none of them will ever beat him but Milo comes to a speculation that if all of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens work together, Robot One's defeat will be a piece of cake. Milo's theorizing was once again right as the group gathers together and Robot One is not strong enough to push all of them off giving Milo enough time to rip out his robotic heart, thus deactivating Robot One and ending their bout. After their victory, Tito and Antonio announce to them that they have won their battle, meaning all that is left is the third fight between Bedtime Bear and Master Baby. The group all decides to get a front seat ticket for the main event, as Milo puts it. They do so, as they all sit in the audience to watch Bedtime Bear and Master Baby face off for a third time. In the climax of their battle, Master Baby attempts a running single leg high knee but Bedtime Bear counters and hits him with an over the shoulder facebuster but Master Baby gets up moments after and goes to hit Bedtime Bear with a running single leg high knee in a second attempt but Bedtime Bear counters with a German suplex and continues to do so until it reaches six German suplexes total followed by a fireman's carry facebuster to knock Master Baby out and end his fight. Afterwards, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana all reach their feet and Master Baby says that he will succeed in wreaking vengeance upon him one day and that when that day comes, it will be sweet, after saying that, he, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van, after revving the engine, he starts the vehicle and the camper van drives on the road for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery. Bedtime Bear is aware of the fact Master Baby will return one day and says that he will be prepared for him when he shows up again, he then asks Tim if he will still have the Amusement Park's Biggest Show Yet, Tim says that he will do that some other day as he believes that the audience has had a great showing then due to the battle they had before but decides on having an afterparty outside of the tent. Davyon agrees to that, stating that he can now introduce everyone to DJ DJ. Outside of the Amusement Park, Davyon, under his DJ DJ name performs a song he calls "An Artist and a Designer" which would go out to Gigi, who Davyon has developed feelings for. As soon as hearing this, Gigi runs up to Davyon and they passionately stare at each other before they kiss, after that is done, Davyon tells everyone to mark their calendars as he and Gigi are getting married on October 6th which Gigi agrees to and states that they will rent a hotel room following their marriage to make love. Tim watches from afar, happy that Davyon is getting what he wants. Genevieve walks up to him and asks Tim what he sees in their future, Tim wonders what she means but when coming to realization, she kisses him and he soon returns the kiss. Genevieve decides that she and Tim get married on October 20th to make the heat die down following Davyon and Gigi's marriage. Bedtime Bear sees that love is in the air and it is true love which is good for him, Milo then states that true love can even happen for younger people, Shawn and Walter prove this fact as Walter states that Shawn has a crush on Rosetta which the latter ironically doesn't deny but decides to save marriage for when they are a little older at sixteen-years-old. Walter then teases Shawn about he and Rosetta having to make love under the moonlit night post-marriage despite not understanding what the term means and only saying it because Gigi said it, Evan walks up to the two and gives them advice as making love is way too advanced for them and he's sure that their parents want them to keep their innocence just a little bit longer, though he's sure that Walter's lost his innocence long ago. After Evan walks away, Attention by Charlie Puth starts playing and Walter says that this song is Dennis' jam and Shawn confirms that Dennis is a fan of the singer, Bedtime Bear doesn't understand why as he's his second cousin and is rather annoyed by him, nevertheless Walter claims that Dennis is going to be jealous once he gets a load of him and Shawn dancing to Charlie Puth music without him before Shawn wonders where Dennis is. Meanwhile in Sydney, Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road and soon Master Baby, Almindore and Banana exit the vehicle, Almindore tells Master Baby that he keeps coming closer to defeating Bedtime Bear but Master Baby looks on the pessimistic side of being somehow unable to do it again, however, Banana gives his boss words of encouragement by saying that he will end Bedtime Bear's life very soon. Master Baby is aware that he will but the volcano still demands a sacrifice and he and his henchmen must not displease it and tells Almindore to get the hostage out of their camper van, he does so by opening the back door and taking said hostage out of it, revealing it to be a handcuffed Dennis who tells him to let him go but he does not listen and Master Baby and his cohorts walk with Dennis until they reach the volcano where Almindore gives Dennis to Master Baby and he reaches the volcano and leaves Dennis dangling over it, asking if he has any last words before he dies, Dennis says that he won't get away with this and that it's all over for him as the stuffed animals will be the winners and he will be the loser, after those words are said, Master Baby lets go of Dennis and drops him in the volcano and he and his minions walk back to the camper van as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *CL Samson *El Luiz *Black-eyed Jake *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Prickles Chippendale *Lavender Flamingo *Phil Calmwater *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Lily Frog *Pad Frog *Tic and Tac *Scottie and Spite *Timothy Taylor *Babi Bankie *Beatrice Taylor *Bell Adana *Quentin Bear *Qwerty Bear *Ernesto Iguana *Rush Flower *Roary Azikiwe *Spot Orcinus *Kevin Kangaroo *The Red Bear *Valentina Rossi *Damian Donkey *Sushi Crunchers *Eon Greenville *Inch Wormer *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Edgar Abbott *Alphonso Bassanelli *Josh Hughes *Augusta Brickton *Ricky Repairmore *Olsen Stickham *Melvin Mixer *Gene Projectson *Hubert Diggington *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Dexter Dabbraccio *David Sullivan *Edna Sullivan *Shawn Sullivan *Alejandro Garcia *Armando Garcia *Adalene Garcia *The Mariachi Band *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Genevieve *Davyon Johnson *Jemima Johnson *Jumbo *Largina *Jonathan Traintruck *Trent Dugmore *Ronnie and Donnie *Lenny Spaceman *Didier Jacques *Calvin Logging *George Grapebottom *Wanda Register *Maiz en la Mazorca *Farmer Ferdinand *Osuki *Francois Fournier *Rosamonde Fournier *Bagdemagus Appleby *Paul Moosetrack *William Hoffman *Axel Courtland *Wayne Canyon *Woodwind Sax *Octavius *Willard *Rachel Tickenbottom *Tabitha DePaul *Gertrude *Sophie *Cassandra *Waddle Isleton *Gigi *Walter Tents *Dennis Tents *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson *Robot One *Robot Two *Robot Three *Three unnamed robots *994 unnamed robots *Ron Tents (mentioned) *Raul (mentioned) *Cooper (mentioned) *Rob (mentioned) *Roy (mentioned) *Otto (mentioned) *Harness Azikiwe (mentioned) *Mr. Bakersfield (mentioned) *Garrett Golden (mentioned) *Harry Hamilton (mentioned) *Keith Neilson (mentioned) *The Goldfishes (mentioned) *Bradley Powerlifter (mentioned) *Charlie Puth (mentioned) *Rosetta (mentioned) Trivia *This marks Walter and Dennis' first appearances since Destination Daycare Part 2. **This also marks Dennis' last appearance in the series. *A reference from Evan's Adventure is used. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes